totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Andrew
I don't mean to criticize, but in my opinion, a Southern accent isn't as stereotypically "Gentlemanly" as an English accent, but I'm sure the author had a reason for the Southern one. I think Southern guys are stereotypically labeled as gentlemen. I believe "Southern Gentleman" is a phrase, actually... SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I guess that shows what I know, seeing as I associate Southern accents with rednecks, and English accents with gentlemen. I made his accent southernly as opposed to English because I was originally born in the southern United States --TDIwriter 20:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, that makes sense then, your view of the Southern accent is different than mine, I was born in the Northern US. Yay! Andrew is gone! SPOILERS!!!!!!! (lol) --TDIwriter 23:53, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I have to ask what a "Dummer" is... SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:51, 31 August 2009 (UTC) A typo --TDIwriter 02:52, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I thought so when I originally read it, but acted like the Emperor with no clothing and pretended to understand it. Lol. SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:11, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Lol. Yeah, I meant to put D'r'ummer. --TDIwriter 03:15, 31 August 2009 (UTC) For everyone who hated his accent, I plan on changing that. His personality will be more or less they same, but with a few additional qualities. --TDIwriter 17:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) He's an interesting character, but not all Texans talk like that. *Points to himself* --BocaJ's the name,Comedy's my game.Go ahead and chat with me. 17:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) He's not Texan. He's from Alabama. --TDIwriter 17:24, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I didn't read chapter 5 yet. Sorry, I just don't like Texans being stereo-typed. I'm reading Return to Total Drama Island in one day just because it's great so far. --BocaJ's the name,Comedy's my game.Go ahead and chat with me. 17:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :). I know what you mean, I'm from the South, as well. --TDIwriter 17:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. I like that you don't put spoilers on top of the page like Nayld does. I read Total Drama Paradise even though I knew that Dyl won. No offense to Nayld. --BocaJ's the name,Comedy's my game.Go ahead and chat with me. 17:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I did that at first, but I didn't want to give everything away. --TDIwriter 17:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) The only spoiler I remember reading on some blog post was that Zuma's in the final four, and oh yeah, weirdest name ever for a girl. XD --BocaJ's the name,Comedy's my game.Go ahead and chat with me. 17:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Zuma's also a guy's name. --Goldenshane 17:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Sorry, I like that name XD. --TDIwriter 17:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Only I'm allowed to use weird names. JK Yeah... I don't like spoiling stuff either by having the eliminated contestants at the top. Forever I thought Elian won as she was at the bottom of the list of eliminated people, though. >_> Elian is also a guys name. XD SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't put the eliminations at the top either, but not many people care about what I do. I up to chapter 10, going to finish it today or tomorrow. --BocaJ's the name,Comedy's my game.Go ahead and chat with me. 19:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC)